


All-American Boy

by china_shop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: fan_flashworks, Crack, First Time, M/M, Romance, Serum Side-Effects, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam discovers an unexpected side-effect of the Serum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All-American Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Cracky porn for the Drugs challenge/Amnesty at fan_flashworks.
> 
> Many thanks to bethbethbeth and mergatrude for beta. <3

Kissing Steve was incredible. The way he groaned and surged forward shamelessly; his hot wet mouth; his knees widening as if he needed more space down there. Sam grinned against his lips and pressed him back against the couch, straddling one muscular thigh as he deepened the kiss. He stroked the soft skin behind Steve's ear, and thought he could do this for the rest of his life. It could be a new career path, a vocation: kissing Steve Rogers. Well, maybe not just kissing him...

Alert for Steve's response, Sam tugged the hem of Steve's t-shirt free and slid his hand up to settle just below his rib cage, so much smooth, warm skin it made Sam light-headed. Steve answered by peeling Sam's shirt over his head and kissing him harder, dragging him closer into an awkward messy sprawl so they were chest to chest. 

Sam moved again, almost lying between Steve's legs now. "You're amazing."

"A real miracle of science," said Steve, breathless and self-deprecating.

Sam swatted him on the arm. "Not what I meant. _You._ "

Steve met his eyes. "You too. You know, I never expected to feel this way again. Not after all this time."

"I know, believe me." Sam hadn't been looking for love either, but the heat between them was more than physical, and it had been glowing since the day they met. Sam still didn't really know what had made it flare into passion tonight, a night like any other. But it had, finally, and it was a huge relief to know he hadn't been projecting; Steve felt it too. Sam's cock throbbed. "Stop me if I'm moving too fast, okay, but I really want to suck you off."

"Oh." Steve froze for a fraction of a second, his eyes widening slightly, his even white teeth biting into his lower lip. "I want that too, but—" He broke off.

"Too soon?" Sam tamped down his disappointment. It didn't have to mean never. Maybe Steve wasn't the kind of guy to put out on a first date. Sam could respect that. He could be patient.

But Steve was shaking his head urgently. "No, no, I just— It doesn't matter. Please."

"You're sure?" Sam didn't want him to do anything he'd regret. "You've done this before, right?"

"Not this century," said Steve. He touched Sam's jaw, lightly tracing the line of his beard. "I trust you."

That seemed like a non sequitur. Maybe he was just out of practice. Maybe he thought modern-day sex would be weird and different.

"You can stop me any time," Sam assured him, hoping Steve wouldn't take him up on it, and he slithered to his knees and reached for the waistband of Steve's khakis.

Steve helped him shove the pants out of the way. He was breathing hard, and Sam didn't doubt for a second he wanted this, especially given how his cock was sticking up, flushed and beautiful, but the atmosphere had shifted somehow. He seemed self-conscious, like he was waiting for something or unsure how Sam would react. Maybe his last hook-up hadn't gone too well.

"Relax, I got this," said Sam, and bent to lick the head of Steve's cock, to taste him. Sam's mouth was watering, and maybe it was the sugared coffee he'd been drinking a few minutes earlier, but it tasted faintly spicy, a little sweet. 

Steve groaned and fought one leg free of his pants so he could spread his legs even wider, and Sam cupped his balls and slid his lips down, reveling in the sexiness of Steve laid out for him, so desperately turned on. He was gorgeous and kind and fearless, and Sam didn't know what he'd done to get this lucky, but damn, he was going to figure it out and keep doing it. He wrapped his hand around Steve's cock and sucked harder, and there was that sweet taste again, almost as if — well, hey, guys had different tastes. Sure, most were bitter and sharp, but diet could affect—

Steve grabbed Sam's biceps, squeezing painfully tight, derailing Sam's train of thought. His shirt was rucked up, revealing most of his torso including one small pink nipple, and he flung his head back and swore, serious twenty-first century guttermouth swearing, and he was usually such a boy scout, Sam was going to give him all kinds of shit for that later. And then he was gasping Sam's name, over and over, and Sam felt a welling of pride and desire and pure, uncomplicated love for the guy. He redoubled his efforts, putting his heart into it, wanting to give him everything and claim him, already anticipating what else they could do, the hot slide of their naked bodies, and him inside Steve or Steve in him. How all that super-strength might translate into mind-melting sexual possibilities. Sam was painfully turned on, and he had to adjust himself, but he kept the rhythm going, kept blowing Steve, and it was perfect and sweet and—

"Oh, oh, I'm gonna — _Now_." The words sounded torn out of Steve, and he was spurting in Sam's mouth, pulse after pulse, and it _was_ sweet. Undeniably. And familiar: sugar and apples with faint hints of cinnamon. Sam closed his eyes and kept his mind on the job and struggled not to laugh. 

Only when Steve was good and done did Sam raise his head, letting Steve's cock slip from between his lips. "Apple pie? Seriously, man? _That's_ what Captain America tastes like?"

Steve blushed bright red and ducked his head, his bangs plastered to his sweaty forehead. "I — Yeah." His hands clenched on his thighs. "It's one of the, uh, lesser known side-effects of the serum."

Sam blinked, his amusement fading in the face of Steve's discomfort. "Lesser known?"

"I never told anyone," said Steve, still avoiding his gaze. "It's embarrassing. I mean, can you imagine the newspaper headlines?" He tried to sit up, but Sam grabbed his thighs and held him in place.

"Goddamn miracle of science," said Sam, shaking his head. "So you're not just the hottest guy I ever met, you taste like dessert. I must've done something amazing in my last life, 'cause that's some wicked karma."

Steve's lips twitched. "You don't mind? It always struck me as kind of, I don't know, unnatural."

Sam climbed up and kissed him, long and slow and luxurious. "I like it," he said. "Hey, I like it a lot."

Steve let out a breath, relaxing, and laughed softly. "Good thing I fell for someone with a sweet tooth, huh?"

"No kidding." Sam found his hand and guided it down to his own cock, still hard in his jeans. He kissed along Steve's jaw and bit his earlobe. "In fact," he murmured, mischief making his voice deepen, "I'm so down with it that next time I'm having you with ice cream."

 

END


End file.
